The Powerpuff Girls
And the day was saved, thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls!!!!! The Imaginary Theory According to this theory, the Girls are actually just normal children who pretend to be superheroes. The Girls' father, Professor Utonium, isn't actually a scientist at all. In fact, it is believed that he is simply an ordinary pharmacist who makes medicine in his basement for a company. This is the reason as to why the Girls are never allowed into the basement Mojo Jojo, the series' antagonist, was actually the Girls' half-brother. He was sexually interested in his younger siblings, and he attempted to capture them in any way he saw fit. This is the supposed reason as to why he is the most feared figure in the main series. HIM, the satanic figure in the main series, is believed to have been the Girls' homosexual uncle. The reason as to why he's seen as the Devil in the main series is because his brother, Utonium, was very intolerant of homosexuals, and deemed the concept as being ungodly. He also convinced his daughters to stay away from his brother, and he never mentioned his brother by name. Instead, he always referred to his brother as "Him." The theory also states that Fuzzy Lumpkins is their neighbor, the Gangreen Gang are normal teenagers who go along with it, and that the Mayor of Townsville himself is the Girls' grandfather. The Brenda Theory This theory sees the Powerpuff Girls as being fractions of one host body. The host is unknown to the audience, but for convenience's sake, let's call her Brenda. The reason as to why Brenda developed Multiple-Personality Disorder was because she had an older brother who bullied her. This older brother would then be manifested as Mojo Jojo in the main series. Let's take a look as to what each Girl represents: #'Blossom:' She represents the girl that Brenda wanted to be. Brenda wanted to be a mature and level-headed young girl, and had an ego to boot. #'Bubbles:' Bubbles represented her soft and bubbly side. She also symbolizes the innocence and submissiveness that Brenda had possessed in reality. On a few rare occasions, however, a bit of Brenda's aggressive nature would be manifested in Bubbles, and as a result, Bubbles is often shown as being rather feisty in the main series. #'Buttercup:' She is Brenda's aggressive side. Buttercup was created from Brenda's thoughts of retaliating against her older brother, and Buttercup ultimately represents her dissatisfaction with her life. However, despite Buttercup representing her violent side, she is still shown as having hidden depths to her character. These depths, however, are mostly reserved for the Bubbles persona, as mentioned above The Samurai Jack Theory The Powerpuff's girls dad resembles that of Samurai Jack and that these two are the same people but in two alternative times. One time where an evil took over the land and Jack's dad didn't defeat and another one where Jack's dad did defeat Aku. There is also a resemblance between where they are such as places in Powerpuff girls are also in Samurai Jack but destroyed. In the world where Jack's dad defeats Aku his powers are put into the sword, later Jack moves to another town and becomes a scientist, the chemical X is actually Aku that has been drained of life and is only sludge, his aggressive side was put into Buttercup, his secret soft side into Bubbles and his Leader skills into Blossom. But in the reality where Jack's dad doesn't defeat Aku, Jack can't pursue his dream of science as he has to stop Aku, and so never creates the Powerpuff Girls.Category:Cartoons